1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing a sliding bearing of an aluminium-iron-silicon alloy. The invention further relates to a sliding bearing with a sliding surface of an aluminium-iron-silicon alloy.
2. Related Art State of the Art
When producing sliding bearings, in particular connecting-rod bearings for internal combustion engines, it is necessary to use materials that are characterized by high abrasion resistance. Furthermore, it is expedient that the alloys used as materials for such applications are characterized by very good availability and a low price. Furthermore, it is desirable that the materials of the sliding bearings are of moderate hardness in order to ensure good embeddability of hard particles (contaminants) in the engine.
In the past, sliding bearings were frequently made of alloys, the chemical composition of which became increasingly complicated owing to the addition of more and more alloy elements. With regard to a pair of sliding components used in an engine, DE 10 2005 047 037 A1 shows an aluminium base alloy for sliding elements of an internal combustion engine or of a hydraulic system, which are to be operated under the friction conditions of mixed/boundary friction and/or hydrodynamics, but also those of dry run, which is characterized in that it consists in the material volume and/or on the friction surface of an aluminium base alloy with at least 80 wt. % of aluminium.
US 2003/0185701 A1 describes a process for the production of an aluminium-iron-vanadium-silicon alloy which is supposed to be characterized by high strength and high wear resistance. In this case, the primary intermetallic phases are modified, as are the interdendritic silicide phases, in that the melt is treated with elemental magnesium or alloys containing magnesium. DE 10 2004 025 557 A1 and US 2009-0245702 A1 constitute further state of the art.